Mad World
by Santana05
Summary: Juste une chanson, une histoire, une relation ! Femslash ! Résumer banal mais je n'ai que sa en réserve :) Amateur du Quinntana cette fiction peut-être pour vous :)


Alors j'ai décidé de faire une petite histoire, sur Quinn et Santana en les mettant en scène sur la sublime chanson de Mad World de Gary Jules ! (voilà la chanson pour ceux qui veulent l'écouter avant de lire cette mini histoire : watch?v=xahThSfgTQ0 )

C'est une chanson qui résume assez bien une période ma vie... Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite mais pour le moment j'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire, ça me paraissait comme une évidence d'écrire sur elles. En ce qui concerne la fiction de Ginny et Hermione je le la mets en stand-by. Mais je pense m'y remettre très sérieusement en tout cas

Les paroles de la chanson seront en italiques en français! Et j'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant en boucle la chanson lol

Enjoy !

_{Monde de Fou}  
Tout autour de moi des visages familiers  
Des endroits usés - des visages épuisés  
Frais et dispos dès le petit jour pour leurs courses quotidiennes  
N'allant nulle part - n'allant nulle part  
Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes  
Aucune expression - aucune expression  
Je me cache la tête pour étouffer mon chagrin  
Aucun lendemain - aucun lendemain_

**Une jolie brune entrant dans son lycée, elle alla directement à son casier en fessant attention aux gens qui l'entourent tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester dans sa bulle, dans son monde et quand on s'appelle Santana Lopez cela n'est pas si difficile d'obtenir ce que l'on veut avec un simple regard. **

**Santana écoutais Mad World depuis pas mal de temps, cette chanson lui rappeler tellement ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. **

**Elle vu Quinn en face du casier de Finn, elle ressenti un coup de poing dans le ventre de les revoir à nouveau si proches. Son cœur saignai à chaque fois que Quinn embrasser ou toucher Finn, mais qu'es que Santana Lopez pouvais faire ? On ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux sauf qu'elle pensait que Quinn n'aimais pas Finn. Cela se voyait tellement dans sa façon d'être. Santana ressentais le besoin d'être dans son cœur comme Finn même plus que ça. **

**Santana n'ayant pas la force d'aller en cours se dirigea vers les gradins de foot où elle pourrait fumer tranquillement sans avoir à se cacher des effets que la mystérieuse fille blonde pouvait avoir sur elle. **

**Ce cacher est tout ce qui rester pour elle, l'éviter pour éviter que son cœur saigne davantage.**

**Santana tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma en pensant comment ses sentiments sont devenus d'une clarté limpide pour Quinn.**

**Tout remonta quand Santana avais avoué à Brittany qu'elle voulait être avec elle, en tant que petite-amie mais Brittany n'était pas du même avis, elle avait préféré être avec ce robot d'Artie. **

**Sur le moment une peine immense s'était installer devant ce refus mais Santana avait réfléchi sur les sentiments qu'elle entretenait sur Brittany et elle compris que tous ses sentiments n'était qu'illusoire et que ses vrais sentiments étaient simplement diriger vers une autre blonde. **

**Qu'elle avait connue depuis le début de son entrée au lycée, elle avait refouler tout ça sachant que Quinn était une chrétienne pratiquante et qu'elle croyais en Bible, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire était de se mettre avec Brittany parce que elle lui rappelle sur certain point Quinn.**

_Et je trouve ça un peu drôle,  
Je trouve ça un peu triste  
Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs  
Sont les meilleurs rêves que j'aie jamais fait  
Je trouve ça dur à te confier,  
Je trouve ça dur à supporter  
Lorsque les gens tournent en rond  
C'est vraiment _

_Un monde de fou, monde de fou_

**Santana commença à sourire en pensant à ses rêves, oui Santana Lopez rêvais, rêvais d'être avec une jolie blonde prénommer Quinn. Mais à chaque réveil, la réalité prenais le dessus et elle paniquer de ne pas trouver une oreille, une épaule, des bras, la réconfortant en lui assaillant des paroles douces pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête qui s'installer. Ces rêves étaient devenus des cauchemars tellement que la jeune Latina avais décidé de dormir que quelque heures dans la nuit tellement elle ne voulait pas se réveiller en imaginant avoir une présence chaude dans son lit. **

**Puck arriva et monta les gradins, leur relation spécial comme on l'entend au début c'était juste pour du sexe pour essayer d'enlever la blonde de ses pensées, mais au fur et à mesure c'était devenue une amitié sincère. Entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler juste leur présence suffisait quand ça n'allais pas. **

**Santana lui passa une cigarette du paquet et Puck lui passa la flasque qui était remplit de Whiskey. Mais elle voyait bien que Puck pouvais voir ces cernes en dessous de ses yeux et voir comment ses yeux étaient injecter de sang par le manque de sommeil, elle bue une gorgée qui la fit grimacer. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider, ni comment la faire ce livrer à cœur ouvert. Puck savait que le refus de la Brittany était dur à encaisser pour la brune mais il savait qu'il y avait plus que cela. **

_Les enfants attendent le jour où ils seront heureux  
Joyeux anniversaire - joyeux anniversaire  
Fait pour ressentir le bonheur que chaque enfant devrait ressentir  
S'assoir et écouter - s'assoir et écouter  
Quand j'allais à l'école et j'étais très nerveux  
Personne ne me connaissait - personne ne me connaissait  
Bonjour maître(sse) dites-moi quelle est ma leçon  
Elle me regarde sans me voir - me regarde sans me voir_

**«-Joyeux anniversaire San ! Souffla Puck en lui tendant un petit paquet de sa poche » **

**Santana souris et le remercia sincèrement c'était le seul ami qui lui avais souhaiter et elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet, il y a un petit bracelet en argent en représentant un P et un S avec un mot en hébreu. **

**« -Le mot en hébreu désigne ami/amitié, j'ai pensé que cela serai symbolique vu tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Dit-il en rougissant. **

**-Si, je te connaissais pas Puck j'aurai pensé que tu as enfin un cœur et qui bat. Rigola Santana. Sincèrement Puck c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu avoir depuis mes 17 ans et j'espère que nous deux sa continuera ainsi et tu es le seul à avoir pensé à mon anniversaire. »**

**Puck vit la mine de Santana en disant ses derniers mots et ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse qu'elle s'empressa de cacher en buvant encore une gorgée. Elle demanda à Puck de lui attacher le bracelet à son poignet. **

**Ils partirent tout les deux en direction de Glee c'était l'heure la plus éprouvante pour Santana, voir celle qu'elle aime si près mais si loin. Santana s'empressa de prendre le bras de Puck tout en s'allant vers Glee. Santana était anxieuse et Puck pouvais le sentir sur la façon dont elle l'agrippé le bras de celui-ci. Puck lui fit un sourire en rassurant et ils avancèrent ensemble dans la salle de Glee tout le monde les regarder car ils étaient les derniers à arriver. **

**Tout les deux se plaçant au dernier rang en haut de l'estrade, c'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait elle pouvait à loisir regarder Quinn quand elle voulait. Elle regarda arriver toujours en retard et elle vit marquer la leçon de la semaine Souffrance. Elle sourira en pensant que Dieu voulais vraiment la torturer, elle pensa que immédiatement Rachel allais faire encore un solo avouer son amour pour Finn et il la regardera amoureusement et quittera une fois de plus la belle Quinn. **

**Ses yeux s'assombrit à cette pensée que Quinn serai à nouveau blesser par Finn, Puck remarqua ses yeux et lui caressa doucement la cuisse avec un sourire grâce à ce contact la Latina souris et sa colère diminua. **

**Ce qu'une certaine blonde remarqua en même temps que le bracelet orner le bras de la Latina. **

**« - … commença Santana**

**-Santana si c'est pour me sortir un sarcasme par rapport à la leçon de la semaine autant vous taire. Sur un ton d'agacement de voir tout le temps les mêmes répliques de la brune lui bousiller à chaque fois ses leçons.**

**-Non, M .Shue je voudrais chanter une chanson à ce propos ou laissez le hobbit s'en charger c'est comme vous voulez. Dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. **

**-Excuse-moi Santana, oui bien sûr je t'en prie viens, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que tu t'intéresses à Glee et qu'elle chanson va tu chanter ? **

**-Les gens changent dans le domaine du possible et c'est Mad World de Gary Jules. Dit-elle en lui fessant un faux sourire.»**

**Santana congédia le pianiste, et elle se mit à caresser doucement les touches quand la musique s'échappa du piano. **

**Tout le monde fut enveloppé par la mélodie si douce et mélancolique. Quand elle commença à chanter la brune fixa Quinn tout le long de ses paroles en essayant de lui faire comprendre que c'était pour elle, que c'était pour elle que son monde était devenu fou, fou d'elle et que quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne peut pas se défaire d'elle. **

**Quand elle termina les dernières notes de la chanson, Santana essuya une larme qui avait coulé pendant qu'elle jouait. **

**La Latina se leva simplement sans attendre que ou que les autres disent quelque chose, elle ne les regardait pas, elle prit simplement son mp3 et se dirigea tranquillement vers le toit sachant que personne n'irai la chercher car après tout elle était qu'une bitch aux yeux de tous et personne ne la connais réellement à part Puck. **

_Et je trouve ça un peu drôle,  
Je trouve ça un peu triste  
Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs  
Sont les meilleurs rêves que j'aie jamais fait  
Je trouve ça dur à te confier,  
Je trouve ça dur à supporter  
Lorsque les gens courent en rond  
C'est vraiment  
Un monde de fou, monde de fou  
Agrandis ton monde  
Monde de fou_

**Santana se dirigea tout en fredonnant cette chanson entres ses lèvres malgré tout elle esquissa un sourire car elle savait que pendant un bref moment Quinn la regarder en train de jouer cette chanson pour elle. **

**Pendant un bref moment, elle a eu l'attention du monde de Quinn. Elle monta doucement jusqu'au toit. Elle aimait aller sur le toit, elle pouvait s'imaginer à voyager aux quatre coins du globe mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessous c'était s'assoir au bord du mur et sentir le vide en dessous ses pieds.**

**Elle commença à s'installer sur son rebord.**

**Elle voyait Tina et Mike marcher en amoureux jusqu'à la voiture de Mike. Elle enviait ce couple asiatique de pouvoir s'aimer autant que leurs cœurs pouvaient. Elle avait vu la transformation de Tina au fur et à mesure que sa relation prenait un tournant décisif avec Mike. Elle s'était transformer en une jolie jeune femme, Mike pouvais être fière d'elle et d'eux ils ont traversé pas mal d'épreuves et ils sont toujours fait face ensemble. **

**Elle regarda Finn s'approchait de Rachel, comme elle l'avait prédit, Finn n'avais pas attendu longtemps avant de se précipiter vers sa proie facile. D'un côté Santana avait un peu pitié du hobbit car elle était qu'un jouet que Finn jeter quand il en avait marre. Il commença à l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa violement et elle s'éloigna de lui aussi rapidement. Santana haussa un sourcil en voyant le comportement de Rachel. **

**Elle avait remarqué que la voiture rouge de Quinn était toujours la ainsi que la moto de Puck. Puck devais s'inquiéter, elle commença à lui écrire un message : « Puck ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je ne vais pas faire de bêtises. Love San »elle appuya sur la touche envoyée. **

**Tout en fermant les yeux elle sentit la brise du début d'automne lui rafraîchir le visage que ses joues commencèrent à rougir sous le froid. Elle commença à se redresser et à regarder le vide sous elle et en se demanda qu'elle sensation pouvait bien procurer de voler. **

**Santana ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle du vent et en sentant une odeur bien particulière. **

**Cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant elle pouvait la reconnaitre à certains moments dans le lycée et elle senti deux bras la serrer dans une étreinte étouffante mais que Santana apprécia. **

**Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passais, elle savourait simplement l'étreinte en espérant que c'est bien cette ange la qui est venu la récupérer. **

**Santana sourira sincèrement pour la toute première fois depuis quelques semaines. **


End file.
